My Degrassi Season, 100 Percent Intense
by UniqueRebelWriter
Summary: Another dramafilled school year at Degrassi. This is my first fanfiction so bear with me. It's written inscript form so sorry if I'm not supposed to do that. Anywayz it's all about all the drama the kids of Degrassi go through. Very intense and exciting.
1. Ep 1 Cheetahs Never Win

Ep 1  
Cheetahs Never Win  
Paige and Manny get into another one of their fights. They try to get back at each other by spreading rumors, seducing, and alcohol. Sean's back from Wasaga, and he's crushing on someone totally new and unexpected...

Ep. 1 Cheetahs Never Win Pt. 1

-In the gym, cheerleading practice-  
Paige: Ok you guys, positions!  
They do a routine, Manny messes up  
Manny: Whoops, sorry.  
Paige:sigh Manny, can I see you after practice?  
Manny: Um...sure Paige.  
Cheerleading practice ends  
Manny: That was a great practice, huh, Paige?  
Paige: Yes, great. Now let's get down to business.  
Manny: Business?  
Paige: Should I spell it for you?  
Manny: Sorry, go on.  
Paige: You have the important position of co-captain. A co-captain is responsible, punctual, alert, and respectful.  
Manny: Of course.  
Paige: Don't interrupt. You haven't been filling any of these qualities. In the best interest of the squad, I've decided to take you off the team.  
Manny: What?  
Paige: No further questions.  
Paige gets up and walks away  
-Outside school-  
Sean gets out of his parents' car.  
Ellie: I can't believe your parents moved back here just for you!  
Sean: Hi Ellie. Me too.  
Ellie: So we're still friends right?  
Sean: Of course. Let's go.  
They go in the school  
-In Homeroom-  
Manny:(Whispering) Hey, Liberty! Guess what I heard.  
Liberty: What? Nothing about me I hope...  
Manny: Um...no. Paige. Paige MichalChuk. You know she's dating our ex-teacher right?  
Liberty: Affirmative. Mr. Matthew Oleander.  
Manny: Yeah...anyway, I heard he's cheating on her!  
Liberty: What? Have you told her?  
Manny: Not yet. I was hoping the rumor would spread to Paige so I wouldn't have to. You know our history.  
Liberty: Yes. Yes, I do. And I'll try my best to spread it.  
Emma looks over and raises an eyebrow at Manny  
-At Lunch-  
Sean: So, did I miss anything while I was gone?  
Jimmy: Um... yeah, quite a bit.  
Sean: What? Fill me in.  
Jimmy: Ok here goes. Craig asked Ash to marry him, he's now bi-polar, Emma got a disease from Jay, as you know Spinner and Jay are expelled, thanks for the wheelchair, Paige is dating our teacher, Marco, Dylan, over, Paige and Manny were in a catfight, Oh, and Paige ripped Manny's prom dress off.  
Sean:(Wided-eyed) Wow.  
Jimmy: Yeah that's only about 10 of the drama. Degrassi is 145 intense.   
Sean: You got that right.  
Sean looks at Liberty who's walking by.  
Sean: Be right back.  
He gets up and goes to Liberty  
Sean: Liberty, hey.  
Liberty: Sean, hey! Welcome back.  
Sean: Do you mind if I sit at a table with you?  
Liberty: You wanna have lunch with me?  
Sean: Yeah, I do.  
Liberty smiles, they go sit  
Jimmy:(Watching Liberty and Sean) Sean...and Liberty? No way.  
-At Manny's locker-  
Manny: I can't belive Paige kicked me off the Spirit Squad! That's so unfair.  
Emma: And so...Paige. But I guess she'll get what she deserves when she finds out about Matt, huh?  
Manny: Um...Yeah, Guess she will.  
Emma: It's not true is it Manny?  
Manny: Of course it is.  
Emma: Then who's he cheating on her with?  
Manny: I didn't get that bit of information.  
Emma: Hmm...  
Manny: Look. If I was doing it just to get back at her, wouldn't I have told the world by now?  
Emma: Whatever. I don't believe it, until I see it.  
Emma walks away  
-Outside Degrassi, after school-  
Ellie: Sean! Sean wait up!  
Sean's walking down the steps with Liberty  
Sean: (To Liberty) See? I told you...  
Liberty: It's ok. I'll see you tomorrow.  
Sean: sigh Hi Ellie.  
He keeps walking  
Ellie: Sean what's-  
Sean: Ellie! I'm busy! We're over! So stop stalking me!  
He walks home Ellie cries and runs home  
-Paige and Matt are at a restaurant eating-  
Paige: Matt, I hate even bringing this up, but I have to.  
Matt: What? Your not, Pregnant are you?  
Paige: Um...no. We've never even...  
Matt: I know, I know. Just a joke. What is it?  
Paige: Are you cheating on me?  
Matt: What? Why in hell would I cheat on you?  
Paige: So you aren't?  
Matt: Of course not!  
Paige: Sorry. Rumor at school.  
Matt: sigh Like I said before. Teenagers are evil.  
Paige: You got that right.  
-At school, Manny's locker-  
Hazel: Manny.  
Manny: Hazel? Hey.  
Hazel: Where do you get off doing that?  
Manny: What?

Hazel: Paige was crushed when she heard the rumor. She confronted Matt, he told her it wasn't true, she called me and told me everything, I traced down the rumor and it went all the way down to you.  
Manny: Look Hazel-  
Hazel: No! It's not true. You did it to get back at her. You're so pathetic.   
Hazel walks away, Emma walks up to Manny  
Emma: So I was right?  
Manny: Shut up Em.  
Manny walks away  
Emma: sigh  
-Lunch-   
Ellie: Sean, I'm not stalking you. Just wanna talk. Please?  
Sean: Ok, speak.  
Ellie: Why are you acting so...so-  
Sean: So what? Ellie, we're not together! And yet you're always around!   
Ellie: Um...sorry? Sorry for wanting to be friends!  
Sean: Well, I don't really think that's gonna work out.  
Ellie: You're right.  
Ellie walks away, tears welling up  
-After school, in the mall-  
Manny: I'm sorry Em. I was way outta line spreading that rumor.  
Emma: It's ok, as long as its all over.  
Manny sees Mr. Oleander in clothing store  
Emma: Hey, you wanna go to the shoe store?  
Manny: You go ahead, I wanna see if this place has any cute jeans.  
Emma: Ok. Have fun.  
Emma walks away, Manny goes in the store Matt is in, she sees him go into a dressing room  
Manny: I have an idea...  
Manny looks around, then goes near the dressing room  
Manny: Mr. Oleander?  
Matt: Manny? Manny Santos?  
Manny: Yes?  
Matt comes our with his shirt off  
Matt: What are you doing here?  
Manny: I had to talk to you.  
Matt: Um...ok.  
Manny: I am so incredibly sorry about getting you fired. I tried to apologize to Paige, but I don't think she'll ever forgive me.  
Matt: It's ok. As long as Paige and I are still together, it's ok.  
Manny moves closer to him  
Manny: Paige is very lucky to have a guy as sweet, kind, smart, and as cute as you.  
Matt: She is?  
Manny: Of course. She moves closer to him, they're now about 3 inches apart  
Matt: Manny, I love Paige.  
Manny: I know, but you been dating for how long?  
Matt: A while...  
Manny: And you guys have never...  
Matt: No, not that it's any of your business. But Paige wants to wait, and I admire that.  
Manny: Me too. She kisses him  
Matt: Manny I-  
Manny: It's ok...It's ok...  
They kiss for a while, then move into a dressing room  
-Outside the store Manny and Matt are in-  
Hazel- Let's go in here, Paige.  
Paige- OK.  
They go in and pick out clothes  
Paige: Oh, I so have to try this on. So cute.  
Hazel: Ok let's go.  
As they pass the men's dressing room, they hear people kissing  
Paige: Wow, I guess they took it serious when someone said "Get a room"   
The door opends and Matt comes out with his hair messed up and his shirt unbuttoned  
Paige: Matt?  
Matt: Paige?  
Hazel: Oh no...  
Manny comes out of the dressing room and smiles  
Manny: Paige, Hazel. Toodles!  
She waves and leaves Paige slaps Matt and runs out crying  
Hazel: Matt, how could you?  
-At the movie theatre where Paige and Alex are working-  
Alex: I cannot believe it! What a little-  
Paige: I know! It's so over between Matt and me.  
Alex: Oh...my...gosh...  
Paige turns and sees Manny with some friends, they walk up to Paige   
Manny: Anything Diet. Please.  
She's smiles  
Paige smirks  
Paige: No problem. While no one's looking Paige goes into the back room where the owner keeps drinks for parties, and fills a cup with a strong drink, and puts some diet soda in it.  
Paige: Here ya go. By the way Manny. No hard feelings.  
Manny: Really? Thanks Paige!  
They leave and go to the movie After the movie Manny and her friends come out  
Manny: (In dazed voice) Hello Everyone! I am so happy girl in my home hello! Paige! You are so pretty you are!  
Everyone stares at Manny and laughs  
Alex: Paige! You bad girl!  
Paige: Guilty as charged...She laughs  
-Next day, at school, Liberty's locker-  
Sean walks up to Liberty  
Liberty: Oh, hey Sean.  
Sean: I like you.


	2. Ep 2 Lies, Lies, Big Surprise

Ep. 2  
Lies, Lies, Big Surprise  
J.T.'s been noticing that Sean's been flirting with Liberty- a lot. He confronts Sean and Sean tells him Liberty claims that she has no more feelings for J.T., and she's now seeing Sean. J.T.'s heartbroken, and Kendra takes notice. She tells J.T. she has had a crush on him forever. He decides to hook up with Kendra to make Liberty jealous. It goes way farther than anticipated.

Ep. 2 Lies, Lies, Big surprise...

-At school, hallway-  
Sean: So you wanna see that movie Thursday?  
Liberty: Sure! That'd be cool. What time?  
Sean: Actually I was thinking-  
J.T. interrupts  
J.T.: Hey you guys! Hey, Sean, can I talk to you for just a minute?  
Sean: Actually I was talking to-  
J.T.: It's important.  
Sean: Um...sure? Liberty, I'll see you later.  
Liberty: Yeah, sure. Bye.  
J.T. pulls Sean away, Liberty walks away  
Sean: What's this all about?  
J.T.: What's with you and Liberty?  
Sean: I knew this would happen...Look, J.T., you need to let go. She's my girlfriend now. Deal with it.  
Sean walks away, Kendra looks at J.T. and grins  
-In Class-  
Teacher: Peer pressure is very hard to get around these days. Almost impossible. Teenagers are pressuring each other to smoke, take drugs, drink, and more. Teacher continues, everyone laughs and looks at Manny  
Emma: Don't worry about it Santos. It could've happened to any of us.   
Manny: Are you crazy? It was Paige! Doesn't take Liberty to figure that out.   
Emma sighs and turns back to the teacher  
-Lunch-   
Kendra: Hey J.T. I heard about what happened with Liberty. I'm sorry.  
J.T.: It'll be fine. And it's nice to be single again.  
Kendra: Well maybe you won't have to be for long...  
J.T.:(confused) Um...ok? What's that supposed to mean?  
Kendra: J.T., I like you. I've liked you ever since I met you.  
J.T.: Then why did you date Toby?  
Kendra: Cause you were his best friend. Dating Toby garunteed me to see you more often.  
J.T.: Um...thanks I'm flattered?  
Kendra: So wanna go see a movie?  
J.T.: Sure, why not.  
Kendra: Great. Meet me out front after school. Kendra walks away  
J.T.: Liberty will get soo jealous...  
-After school, Paige's locker-  
Hazel: I cannot believe you did that! Genius, Paige. Pure revenge-loving genius.  
Paige: smiles I know I know.  
They walk out of school.  
-Out in front of school-  
J.T.: Ok, are you ready to go to the movie theatre?  
Kendra: Who said anything about a theatre? We're goin to my place. Parents are outta town, Spinner is at Jay's.  
J.T.: Um, ok. Let's go, I guess.  
They walks to Kendra's house  
-Inside the house-  
Kendra: Come on, my room's this way.  
She takes him to her room and sits on the edge of her bed  
Kendra: Well? What are you waiting for?  
J.T.: Um...maybe the movie?  
Kendra: Change of plans...  
She gets up and kisses him  
J.T.: Um...Kendra-  
Kendra: Shh...  
They kiss again, Kendra pushes him on her bed  
Kendra: I love you, J.T.  
-The next day at school, Sean's locker-  
Sean: What's up with you and J.T.? You guys are over right?  
Liberty: Of course. I love you, Sean. Not J.T.  
Sean: Ok. I'm glad I got that off my chest.  
Liberty: What the... She stops, looks at J.T. walking down the hall with Kendra holding hands  
Sean: Haha...what a loser.  
J.T.: Sean, Liberty. He nods, laughs, then walks away  
-In class-  
Teacher: We're going to continue our talk about peer pressure, today. Does anybody have any questions about what we talked about yesterday?   
Chris Sharpe raises his hand  
Teacher: Yes, Chris?  
Chris: I think Manny does.  
Manny: Shut up Chris! All of you! Just shut up! It wasn't my fault! It was Paige! Paige Paige Paige Paige Paige! She did it to embarrass me! She did it! Grr... She sits down and gives a big, loud sigh   
Manny: Glad that's over with.  
Teacher: Manny Santos! Principal! Now!  
Manny leaves, everyone laughs  
-Manny's Locker-  
Manny: Can you believe this? 1 month of Saturday detention for speaking the truth?  
Emma: You mean screaming the truth right?  
Manny: Ok, good point. But still. 1 whole month!  
Emma: You went crazy Manny! If I was the principal I would've given you 3 months! Big sigh, Emma stomps away  
-In Class-  
Hazel: I can't believe you! I still can't let go of that genius plan.   
Paige: Hazel, chill out. Ancient history.  
Hazel: Whatever you say, just tell me when you think of another one. I sooo wanna be in on it.

Paige: sighs Mr. Simpson? May I please go to the bathroom?  
Mr. Simpson: Sure, Paige.  
Hazel: Should I come along?  
Paige: No! Please! Just leave me alone! Gosh! She gets up and leaves   
-After school-  
Kendra: I haven't been feeling too well, lately J.T.  
J.T.: Aww...want me to make it all better?  
Kendra: No, no J.T. Our teacher talked to us about having babies today.   
J.T.: Um...ok? So what?  
Kendra: Did you use protection?  
J.T.: I don't remember. All I was thinking about was you...He pulls her closer  
Kendra: No! She pushes away What if I'm...pregnant?  
J.T.: Then we'll be one big happy family. I'll be there for you. I love you, Kendra.  
Kendra: I love you too. Hey, how bout you come to the store with me and we'll pick up a pregnancy test?  
J.T.: I'm there. They leave, at Kendra's house  
Kendra: Ok. I'm ready. sigh  
She goes in the bathroom  
J.T.:nervous sigh  
Kendra comes out of the bathroom  
Kendra: Oh...my...gosh...I'm... p-...p-...pregnant.


	3. Ep 3 Poor Tiberius Pt 1

Ep. 3 Poor Tiberius

After Kendra finds out she's pregnant, she's very excited, and she tells everyone. People think it's sweet and adorable, except for Toby. He gets furious with J.T., and the unthinkable happens. Liberty decides she's ready to take her relationship with Sean to the next level.

Episode 3

Poor Tiberius Part One

(At school)

(Paige's locker)

Manny runs up to Paige

Manny- When will you be satisfied?

Paige- Ew, Get away from me.

Manny- No! How dare you do that to me?

Paige-(glaring at Manny) Get away, and stay away, or you'll be sorry.

(Paige walks away)

(J.T. and Kendra are walking down the hallway holding hands)

J.T.- I'm so happy, babe.

Kendra- Me too, hun.

J.T.- Did you tell your mom yet?

Kendra- (Nervous) No….not yet.

J.T.- It's Ok, we'll do it together.

(Kendra smiles)

(In class)

Teacher- Ok, class. Our talk about peer pressure is coming to an end.

Manny- Finally…

Liberty- It'll be ok, Manny. Everyone's already forgotten about that.

Manny- Really?

Liberty- Yeah. There's new gossip on the market.

Manny- Spill!

Liberty- Well, Kendra told everyone that she was pregnant! With J.T.'s baby!

Manny- Woah. And you're not jealous at all?

Liberty- Negative. Actually, I'm disgusted. They started dating 2 days ago! And now a baby's on the way.

Manny- Well, that's true. But that's still the cutest thing I've ever heard!

(She turns back to the teacher, Liberty frowns)

(Study Hall)

Hazel- Paige I'm sorry. I was a little too amazed with the whole Manny scheme.

Paige- A little? Hazel, you asked me if I had it on tape.

Hazel- I'm sorry, I really am.

Paige- Ok, fine. Ancient history.

Teacher- Ladies! Silence.

(In class)

J.T.- (Talking to Emma) I'm so happy! I've never been so excited.

Emma- I'm really happy for you. Good luck with the baby.

J.T.- Thanks Em.

Toby- Did I just hear what I think I heard?

J.T.- Um…Toby. Hey man, what's up?

(Toby shakes his head and walks away)

J.T.- Toby wait!

(Toby keeps walking)

(At lunch)

Sean- I had fun yesterday at the mall. Did you?

Liberty- Of course I did. I always have fun when I'm with you, Sean.

(Sean smiles)

Liberty- Sean, can I ask you something?

Sean- Of course. Shoot.

Liberty- I think…no, I know, I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level.

Sean- Liberty, no. I'm not and will not be ready for a while. I'm not prepared to be a father!

Liberty- What about protection, Sean?

Sean- Liberty, I love you. I love you enough not to get you pregnant.

(He gets up and leaves)

(After school)

Kendra- He found out? That's so not good…

J.T.- I'll talk to him. It'll be fine.

(Toby walks down the outside steps)

J.T.- Toby! I need to talk to you.

Toby- What?

J.T.- I'm sorry. I should have told you. I love Kendra, and we're having a baby. I'm very sorry. I never thought of how much this would hurt you.

Toby- Yeah, you didn't think at all. I hate you, J.T. Yorke. I hope Kendra dies during the birth. Along with the baby.

(Toby walks away, leaving J.T. close to tears)

(On the phone)

Liberty- I'm sorry, Sean. I should never have even asked.

Sean- It's ok. Really. Um…I can't talk. Got homework to do. Bye.

Liberty- Ok. I love-

(Sean hangs up before Liberty could finish. Liberty sighs)

(Next day at the mall)

Emma- Don't worry about Paige. She just has an attitude problem. She'll be over it.

Manny- No she won't. You don't understand.

Emma- What's that supposed to mean?

Manny- I kind of…sort of….might've… I hooked up with her boyfriend, all right?

Emma- (Shocked) Manny! I'm sick of all this! Tell me when you're done acting like a 2 year old. Then maybe we'll be friends again.

(Emma walks out of the mall)

(Next day at school, hallway)

J.T.- So you're mom wasn't mad?

Kendra- At first, furious and very disappointed. Then, I explained our plans and possibilities. Then she was somewhat excited.

J.T.- I'm so glad.

(Sean comes out of the boys bathroom)

Sean- Hey J.T., Toby wants to talk to you. Says it's an emergency.

J.T.- Ok. Bye, Kendra.

(He goes in and freezes, Toby is holding a knife.)

J.T.- Toby…put the knife down. Let's talk about this.

Toby- I'm not going to hurt you J.T. I just wanted you to see this. I wanted you to live with guilt. I'll be in your nightmares, J.T. Mark my words.

(J.T. screams in horror, Toby falls to the ground)

**Please review. Part 2 will be up after at least 2 reviews.**


	4. Ep 4 Poor Tiberius Pt 2

Episode 3 Poor Tiberius Part 2

(In the principal's office)

J.T.- (Wide-eyed, shaking) I didn't do anything. He had a knife, the obvious happened. I fainted, and now I'm here, and now I think I need to throw up again.

Mrs Hotsolakis- Do you know why he did what he did?

J.T.- Yes, I think so. But it's a bit personal.

Mrs Hotsolakis- I understand. I'll notify you when I find out about Toby.

J.T.- Thank you.

(He gets up and leaves, he goes into the hallway, everyone stares and starts talking and whispering. J.T. cries and runs home)

(Hallway)

Liberty- I can't believe something that brutal and horrible happened. Not only at Degrassi, but inside Degrassi.

Sean- Yeah, and to Toby. I just wanna know why.

Manny- (Overhears) Don't you know? Kendra. Kendra Mason. That's why.

Sean- What's she got to do with it?

Liberty- She's pregnant. It's all so clear to me now. She's pregnant with J.T.'s baby.

Sean- Wow. But what's that got to do with Toby?

Liberty- So Kendra and Toby were together for a long time. They were really in love, Sean. Toby found out and was furious. He wanted to…well…do what he did. But he wanted J.T. to witness it.

Manny- Smart girl.

(Manny gets tears in her eyes and walks away)

(On phone at midnight)

J.T.- I can't sleep. I end up having nightmares and seeing the moment happen over and over again.

Kendra- Just try. Please?

J.T.- Ok. But Mrs Hotsolakis called me and told me Toby's dead. I swear I'll try, but I don't think any "sleepy time" is going to happen anytime soon.

Kendra- See? You just said something humorous. You'll be fine. Thanks for trying. I love you, bye.

J.T.- Love you too. Take care of yourself. Bye.

(They hang up.)

(At school next day)

Hazel- So what are you gonna do about Manny?

Paige- Nothing. I haven't forgiven her, but I'm just never going to talk to her again. Same with Matt.

Hazel- Ok. Just tell me if you need me. I'm here for you, Paige. Always.

(At Ashley's house)

Craig- Ashley, you couldn't have done anything. It was his choice.

Ashley- Maybe. But Craig…my brother….he…he….

Craig- Ashley, you have to move on. He would want you to.

Ashley- I'll try. Thanks, Craig.

(At school)

Hazel- Guess what? Today, Spinner tried to talk to me. What a loser. I mean, can you believe it?

Paige- Hey! Nobody deserves to be called a loser. He was just in the wrong crowd.

Hazel- Paige, if you've forgiven that piece of trash, I don't know if we can be friends anymore…

Paige- Hazel I-

(Hazel walks away)

End 


	5. Ep 5 Afterthoughts

Ep. 4 Afterthoughts

(At school, Paige's locker)

Emma: (walks up to Paige) Paige, Hey. I need some help with a new fundraiser for the school. Could you help?

Paige: Sure. Hey, Emma, could I ask you something?

Emma: Of course. Are you okay?

Paige: Yeah I'm fine. Have you forgiven Spinner? Spinner Mason? You know for the-

Emma: The shooting. Not at all. I know I'm all about forgiveness and being nice… but Paige… he basically shot Jimmy!

Paige: Yeah…

Emma: Wait… _you _haven't forgiven him… have you?

Paige: Of course not. You can trust me.

(Emma gives Paige a suspicious look, and walks away. Paige sighs.)

(In Media Immersion)

Ellie: (Whispering) Craig! Psst! Craig!

Craig: (Turns around, annoyed) What!

Ellie: Do you wanna come with me and go get some coffee or ice cream later? I have some awesome ideas for a song.

Craig: Ooh…sorry, El, I'm going to the mall with-

Ellie: Ashley. (Sighs) I should've known. Have fun.

(She sighs, then glances at Jimmy and smiles)

(In the library)

Ashley: (Crying) I still think it's my fault. If I was more involved with him instead of wanting to leave for England, this never would have happened.

Hazel: It wasn't your fault, Ash. You need to make sure you move on.

Ashley: I'll try, but, Hazel, it's just too hard.

Hazel: Do it for Toby, Ash.

Ashley: (Smiles) Okay, thanks Hazel.

Hazel: No problem.

(Jimmy comes in)

Hazel: Jimmy! Over here!

Jimmy: (Sighs) Hey.

Ashley: I'll leave you two alone. Bye.

(Ashley leaves)

Hazel: So, hun, how's your day going?

Jimmy: Um… fine. Hazel, can I talk to you?

Hazel: We are talking, silly.

Jimmy: I mean seriously, Hazel. I've been thinking a lot lately. Hazel, would you rather be with someone who totally loves you and no one else, or with someone who isn't in love with you at all and is in love with someone else?

Hazel: Well of course I'd want to be with someone who loves me but what does this have to do with-

Jimmy: Good. Hazel, I'm going to be honest with you. I don't love you the way I did before.

Hazel: Jimmy! Is it something I did?

Jimmy: No, Hazel. I just have different feelings. I'm sorry.

(He leaves, Hazel begins to cry uncontrollably)

(At lunch)

(Spinner's sitting alone, Paige walks up to him.)

Spinner: Look, Paige. If you're hear to chew me up and spit me out, I don't even wanna-

Paige: I'm sorry.

Spinner: What? Why the hell are _you_ sorry? I'm the one who screwed up.

Paige: We… I… You got treated like dirt for someone else's actions. Rick shot Jimmy, not you.

Spinner: Wait… so I'm forgiven?

Paige: By me. I wouldn't count on anyone else though.

(Bell rings)

Paige: I'll talk to you later, Spin.

Spinner: Bye, HoneyB-…Paige.

(They smile and laugh, Paige leaves)

(After school, outside)

Ellie: Jimmy! Over here!

Jimmy: El! Hey, what's up?

Ellie: I was just wondering if maybe before band practice you wanted to go out to eat or something…

Jimmy: Sure.

Ellie: (Continues rambling on, doesn't hear Jimmy) Cause you know, if you don't want to, then that's okay with me, you know. I just thought… wait… you wanna go?

Jimmy: Yeah. Is it…you know… a… date?

Ellie: (smiles) Pick me up at 4. (She winks and walks home)

(At Hazel's house, in Hazel's room)

Hazel: (To herself) Do I call her? I mean, I really need someone to talk to about Jimmy. But has she really forgiven Spinner? I don't want to associate with people that have forgiven that jerk.

(She picks up her phone, dials Paige's number, then hangs up)

Hazel: Oh forget this.

(She dials Paige's number)

Paige: Hello?

Hazel: Paige? It's Hazel.

Paige: Hey…are you okay?

Hazel: Jimmy broke up with me.

Paige: Oh my gosh, Hazel. I'll pick you up in 10, and we'll go out for ice cream, okay?

Hazel: Okay, thanks.

(They hang up)

(At the Dot)

Jimmy: (Smiling and chuckling) So...

Ellie: What's so funny?

Jimmy: Nothing. Just hard not to smile around you.

(Ellie smiles)

Jimmy: Ellie… why'd you ask me here today?

Ellie: I heard they had great cappuccinos.

Jimmy: Seriously.

Ellie: (sighs) I don't know, honestly. I just thought it'd be nice.

Jimmy: (Puts his hand on top of hers) It is, El, don't get me wrong, it is.

(Walking toward the Dot)

Hazel: Thanks for all this, Paige. Really.

Paige: Absolutely no problem.

(They walk in and sit at a table)

Paige: So what are you going to order…

(She glances up and sees Ellie and Jimmy)

Hazel: Actually I was thinking of getting the-

Paige: (Sarcastically, not paying attention to what Hazel's saying) Keeps getting better and better…

Hazel: What? The salads?

Paige: Huh? Oh, no, I'm not feeling too well, Hazel. Do you think we could just leave?

Hazel: Okay, Paige, no problem.

(Hazel gets up, glances over and sees Ellie and Jimmy)

Hazel: Oh… that's why. Thanks for trying, Paige.

(She walks over to Jimmy and slaps him across the face)

Hazel: Just what the hell do you think you're doing?

Jimmy: (Shocked) Ah, gosh, just having a great meal with… (he looks at Ellie) an amazing girl.

Hazel: Oh… well… have fun.

(She cries and goes home)

(Next day at school, Paige's locker)

(Spinner walks up to Paige)

Spinner: Hey, Paige.

Paige: (Smiles) Hey Spin.

Spinner: Do you need me to carry your books to class?

Paige: You know what? That would be just perfect. Hazel had some boy problems last night so I was up all night on the phone thinking of reasons that Jimmy didn't deserve her.

Spinner: Oh, I heard about that. I also heard his next target is Ellie Nash. Tell Hazel she'll be fine, ok?

Paige: Um…sure. I'll tell her you're sending your condolences.

Spinner: Thanks. I hope she feels better.

(Spinner gets her books and walks with her.)

Spinner: So… still dating that teacher guy?

Paige: No. (Sighs) The "pedophile" is officially… (she makes a cutting motion with her fingers) cut.

(Spinner laughs, Paige smiles. They walk into the classroom.)

Paige: Thanks, Spin.

Spinner: No problem.

(They sit)

Hazel: (Whispering) Paige… why were you walking to class with…him?

Paige: Hazel, I-

Hazel: Forget it. Just be careful, because I hear he has a crush on you.

(She scoffs, gets up and moves to another seat)

Paige: Wow.

(Class ends, they leave)

(Lunch)

(Paige sits next to Spinner)

Spinner: Hey Paige. So how's your day-

(Paige kisses him, awkward silence occurs, then she leaves quickly)

Spinner: That good, huh?

End>>

**2 Reviews or more please.**


	6. Ep 6 For Love Or Reputation?

**It's going to be a short chapter because I didn't get at least 2 reviews. If I get reviews, my excitement goes up. Excitement goes up, new chapters come more often.**

* * *

Ep. 6 For Love… Or Reputation?

(At school)

(Spinner runs up to Hazel, Marco, Jimmy, and Craig, who are walking to class)

Spinner: Hey guys! Guess what? Paige and I? We're together again! Isn't that great?

Hazel: What? You and Paige? Puh-lease.

(Paige walks up to everyone)

Paige: Hey guys, what's up?

(They look at her, glare, then walk into the classroom)

Paige: What's their problem?

Spinner: I don't think they took the news very well.

Paige: What news?

Spinner: About us, silly.

Paige: Spin… what exactly did you tell them?

Spinner: That we're in love again! That you're my pumpkin bunny again! Wait… you are my girlfriend again, right? I mean… the kiss… I thought… the kiss… It-

Paige: Spin! Spin! (She chuckles) Of course I am.

(He grabs her books for her)

Spinner: Then let's go.

(He walks inside)

Paige: (To herself) it's not like my life could get any worse.

(In Media Immersion)

Jimmy: El, I had a really great time the other day.

Ellie: Me too… Jim?

(She smiles, they laugh)

Hazel: (To herself) Wow. They really are a couple. Jimmy's better off without me I guess.

Ellie: Jimmy…

Jimmy: Ellie…

Ellie: Are we… you know?

(Bell rings)

Jimmy: You know what?

Ellie: What?

(He pulls out a wrapped present and gives it to Ellie. Ellie opens it. It is a sketch of Ellie that Jimmy drew)

Jimmy: Ellie Nash, will you be my girlfriend?

Ellie: You are so hilariously nerdy, and yet so charming. I love it.

Jimmy: Is that a yes?

Ellie: Yes!

(She hugs him)

(In the hall)

Craig: So you're better?

Ashley: Tons. After the funeral, I knew I just had to let go.

Craig: Well I'm happy for-

(He stops when he sees Jimmy and Ellie walking down the hall holding hands)

Jimmy: Hey, bro. See you at band practice, right?

Craig: Uh… yeah... band practice. Right…

Ellie: Later.

(Jimmy and Ellie walk away)

Ashley: Craig? Craaaaig?

Craig: (Startled) Huh? What? What's going on?

Ashley: You tell me… I'll see you later.

(She walks away)

(Across the hall at Emma's locker)

Emma: Did you see how jealous he looked? Classic!

Peter: Yeah. Funny what jealousy can do to people…

(Paige walks up to Emma)

Paige: (Hands her an envelope) Here's my donation for that fundraiser, Em.

Peter: Hey, Paige. (He puts his arm around her) Wanna see a movie Friday?

(Paige slaps him)

Peter: Ow! Sorry! Gosh...

(Spinner walks up to them)

Spinner: Hey, Pete. You trying to hit on my girlfriend?

Emma: What! Your… Your…

Paige: Emma, please stay calm.

Emma: Don't talk to me. Ever.

(She leaves, Paige looks at Peter for sympathy)

Peter: Don't look at me. I'm totally whipped.

(He runs after Emma)

Spinner: They'll grow up soon. Don't worry.

(Paige smiles)

Paige: (Almost crying) I'm not worried… honeybee.

(They laugh)

Spinner: Pumpkin Bunny.

End


	7. Ep 7 Barracuda

Ep. 7 Barracuda

(In school, Kendra's locker)

(J.T. runs up to Kendra)

J.T.: Hey! How are you holding up?

Kendra: Fine. Hey I can't hang out today. My mom's finally seriously thought about the fact that I'm pregnant, and she's not too happy.

J.T.: Do you want me to talk to her for you?

Kendra: No... really, J.T. Just don't.

J.T.: Oh... ok.

(Bell rings)

J.T.: Have a good day, hon-

(She walks away)

J.T.: -ey.

(Paige and Spinner are walking to Math Class)

Spinner: So what'd you do yesterday?

Paige: Shopping with Mom. Enough said.

Spinner: Cool. Look, I'm sorry about everyone being so immature.

Paige: It's not your fault. They'll grow up someday. Just like you said.

(In Math)

Ellie: So you wanna stop by the gallery today?

Jimmy: I'd love to.

(Craig looks over)

Craig: Hey! Do you mind if I tag along? Haven't talked to you guys in a while, and every time I call, you're always at the art gallery. I want to know what all the excitement's about.

Ellie: Aren't you busy with Ash or something?

Craig: Ash can wait. Some things are more important.

Jimmy: Ok. Meet us there at 6.

Craig: (Smiles at Ellie) I'll be there.

(At the hospital)

Kendra: Mom, I can't do this. Not without telling J.T. He was so happy!

Mom: I know, but you cannot have a baby. You're too young.

Kendra: But weren't you happy for me not too long ago?

Mom: Yes, but I wasn't myself at the time.

(Kendra sighs)

Mom: Kendra, you told me at 3 in the morning...

Kendra: I guess... maybe... you're right.

(A doctor comes out and walks up to them)

Doctor: I'm guessing you're Kendra Mason?

Kendra: Yes.

Doctor: Are we all set?

Kendra: I guess.

Doctor: Well here you can't guess. You have to be sure.

(Kendra looks at her mom, her mom nods)

Kendra: Yes. I'm sure.

(On the phone)

J.T.: So how are ya, Little Van Sandt?

Danny: Good. How's the baby?

J.T.: Great. We're so happy.

Danny: I'm happy for you too. I'm just surprised that her mom isn't making her get an abortion.

J.T.: Yeah... Me too.

Danny: Hey, I gotta go. Lib's gotta use the phone.

J.T.: Bye.

(They hang up)

J.T.: (To himself) I least I hope her mom isn't.

(At the art gallery)

Ellie: This stuff is amazing... Pure genius.

Jimmy: Yeah, my favorite is the-

Craig: Yeah! Genius! I love art so much. Thanks for letting me come.

Ellie: Yeah... no problem, Craig. I'm gonna go look at the sculptures.

Craig: Ooh, me too! I love sculptures! Love em, love em.

Jimmy: Ok... I gotta go outside and call my dad quickly. Be back soon.

(Ellie gives him a hurried look)

Craig: Let's go!

(He grabs Ellie's hand and pulls her to the sculpture section)

Ellie: So... is everything ok with Ashley?

Craig: Yeah, great. So how about this one?

Ellie: It's great.

Craig: Just like you, El.

Ellie: Um... thanks?

(Craig moves closer to Ellie)

(Jimmy comes in)

Ellie: Jimmy!

Jimmy: Ellie! (Chuckles) What's up?

Ellie: Just happy to see you.

(She kisses him)

Jimmy: Hmm... I'm happy to see you too.

(They kiss again)

Craig: Uh... guys, I think I might...

(He leaves quickly)

Jimmy: Oh well...

(Next day at school)

(Kendra is walking down the hall looking down)

(J.T. walks up to her)

J.T.: Hey honey... are you ok?

Kendra: Yeah, I'm fine.

(Bell rings)

Kendra: Talk to you later, J.T.

J.T.: Ok, but Kendra-

Kendra: Bye.

(She walks away)

(In homeroom)

Ellie: Do you have any idea why Craig was being so weird yesterday?

Jimmy: No... but...

Ellie: But what?

Jimmy: He told me he wants to break up with Ashley.

Ellie: Oh. Makes sense now.

Jimmy: Yeah... but I think he wants to break up with Ash...for you.

Ellie: What! But, Jimmy, he knows we're together.

Jimmy: Yeah... but at the gallery...

Ellie: Oh yeah. I see your point. Well... maybe I should talk to him.

Jimmy: No, I will. Don't worry. It'll be ok. I promise.

(Bell rings)

(At lunch)

(Kendra is sitting alone)

J.T.: Kendra? Will you please talk to me?

Kendra: Sure. What's wrong?

J.T.: What! I should be asking you that question!

Kendra: J.T., I have to tell you something.

J.T.: Ok, what?

Kendra: My mom... made me get an abortion...

End 


End file.
